


Drabble #2

by Braindead1595



Series: Hail to the king, baby! [2]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Asphyxiation, Borderlands 2, Gen, Handsome Jack - Freeform, Hyperion, Strangling, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 02:40:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9637310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Braindead1595/pseuds/Braindead1595
Summary: Jack being a violent ass





	

**Author's Note:**

> this work on Tumblr: https://god-damn-hero.tumblr.com/post/156810922283/drabble-2

„Please don‘t kill me.“

„Oh, cupcake, what makes you say that? Is it my hands around your neck?“

Handsome Jack grunts and then he applies some real pressure. The employee makes some choked noises and strangled attempts to say something, to no avail. Jack grins as he wiggles in his grasp.

And just like that he goes limp, a dead weight in Jack‘s hands. He lets go and the ex employee drops to the ground.

„So. Anyone else who has a _great_ idea to _improve_ this company?“ he asks, looking through a row of very intimidated faces.

„Didn‘t think so.“


End file.
